


Hush Little Froggy

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Lullabies, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Hopping Mall, Sprig remember a song that his mother used to sing.
Kudos: 5





	Hush Little Froggy

Anne was humming a Thai lullaby as she puts a butterfly in her backpack.

Sprig said "Anne what are you doing"

Anne said "I was humming a Thai lullaby that my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby"

Sprig said "Yep my mom used to sing to me and Polly when we were young"

Sprig cleared his throat and began to sing ~Little Frog baby don't you cry mama's gonna sing you a lullaby if that froggy baby don't fell asleep the monster will come and eat you up~

Anne was shaking in fear

Sprig laughed nervously "Oops sorry Anne"

Anne said "That's okay dude there is nothing dulcet than a song"

A bird landed on her finger and chirps

Anne cleared her throat and began to sing ~Hush little froggy don't say a word mama's gonna get a butterfly bird~

A bird chrips cutely and kissed her on the cheek

A bird flew away

Sprig's jaw dropped

Anne said "What my voice is soft when it comes to singing"

Sprig and Anne laughed

The End


End file.
